


For every second you been talking I’ve been trying to count the lines around your face

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Kyoru Week 2K19 [5]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Kyoru Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: A wish that is never grantedAU which Kyo have to be confined in the cat room.Prompt fill for Day 6-Birthday Wishes





	For every second you been talking I’ve been trying to count the lines around your face

Kyo pondered on his darkened room. He wonders what is today, it all held in suspense. He felt older. And yet more fearful. He glanced at the dull reflection of the beads, he seems more aged than before.

More fearful of the unknown that he will have no longer the freedom encapsulated by the Somas, in their foolish banquet. He will be excluded like the cat in the old tale. Never wanted in the banquet.

His only birthday wish, in every passing year, is to be in the arms with the person he loved.

_Tohru._

Tohru.

Tohru.

She took herself, in womanly form, to make him whole. And that held him through his confinement, even if it is just temporal like the fleeting blossoms hanging on the sakura tree. Birthday wishes whispered in her ears at early hours in the morning. His heart weaved into small things, to capture her smile, her laugh, his hand holding hers.

Calloused moments which he wished to capture in his fading memory. Slowly he closed his eyes, and his fantasies slowly played on his mind. That they will get married, with flowers tossed into the air and laughter in the air. The sun bathes both as they bring their children to higher places. Places he yearned to be free.

Another year passed, and he resigned himself to that peace that his birthday wish will be at the limbo.

A flower yet to be in bloom. And yet sedated.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Lewis Capaldi's Mercy. (Somehow his songs fit Kyoru xD)
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated


End file.
